howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramillion
|Fire Type = Flaming facsimiles |Features = Spiky head Small forelimbs Finned tail |Abilities = Mimic fire from other dragons Hunting in packs Sharing fire reserves Camouflage |Colors = Dark blue and red Red and blue Yellow and purple |Size = Medium: 20 ft (6.1 meters) long |Weight = |Wingspan = |Armed with = |Food = Berries |Roar = |Attack = |Speed = |Armor = |Shot Limit = |Venom = |Jaw Strength = |Defenses = |Radar = |Poison = |Hunting = |Disobedience = |Fear/Fight Factor = |Habitat = |Distribution = Dramillion Island |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dramillion Size.png |Attack2 = 18 |Speed2 = 14 |Armor2 = 8 |Firepower = 20 |Shot Limit2 = 40 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 8 |Known Dragons = *Fishlegs' Dramillion *Pack of Dramillions seen in "Loyal Order of Ingerman" *Titan Wing Dramillion |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Dramillion is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Dramillion Egg.png New dragon rtte 6.jpg Egg The egg of a Dramillion is dark blue, oval-shaped, with scale pattern similar to the adult. It has black stripes coming from left to right, which are nearly identical with those of a tiger. Hatchling to Adult The Dramillion is a medium-sized, bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with small arms and two claws at the end of each limb. It has a short thick neck and a small head. Its upper jaw resembles a beak of a parrot, while the lower jaw is more round and full of small teeth. It has three spikes on its head, which are asymmetrically placed. The Dramillion has medium-sized wings, with a claw on each of them. It has only a few sharp spikes on its back, and it has a long tail that ends with a large fin. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Dramillion is not very different from an adult. It has now a darker blue color with red patterns on its back, wings, and tail. Its spikes are also dark blue instead of white. But now it can become invisible, like the Changewing. Abilities Fire Mimicking Dramillions are able to mimic the fire blasts of any dragon they encounter. They can also combine deifferent types of fire to make a powerful blast. So far, they have been seen reproducing the fire blasts of a Gronckle, a Deadly Nadder, a Night Fury and a Singetail. Besides this, Dramillions also have their own unique fire made out of purple and yellow flames, which is powerful enough to destroy one ship with only a blast. Camouflage Being a distant relation to the Changewing, Titan Wing Dramillions have the ability to blend in with their surroundings, similar to an octopus. It is unknown if normal Dramillions share this ability, as they have not been observed to use camouflage. Reserve Sharing When a Dramillion runs out of shots, the rest of the pack will share their reserves by transferring their flames to the spent Dramillion. Speed and Agility Dramillions are fast and agile in the air and on the ground, as they can catch up to a Night Fury quite easily. Intelligence Dramillions are highly intelligent, as they could understand and remember the combination of fire that they needed to destroy dragon-proof metal. They can also tell which individuals are friends or foes simply by what they are wearing. Strength Dramillions are strong enough to toss a Gronckle or lift a human with their legs. They are also able to survive taking full-powered shots from Singetails. Behavior and Personality Dramillions are social dragons that live and hunt in packs. They care about their packmates and are willing to share their fire reserves if any one of theirs has been spent. Dramillions can be very aggressive and territorial if they are protecting something. Weaknesses Like most dragons, Dramillions cannot fly away from danger if their tails are manacled. Dramillions are also loyal to a fault, and will take risks and endanger themselves if a packmate is threatened. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 6 In "Loyal Order of Ingerman", Fishlegs discovers that his ancestors used to hunt dragons, especially Dramillions, to the point of near extinction. Because of this, he is determined to find out if the species still exist and goes to Dramillion Island. He finds there a Dramillion which recognizes him as an Ingerman and attacks him. Fortunately, Astrid saves him just in time, chasing away the Dramillion. Fishlegs then decides to follow him, instead finding a group of Dragon Hunters capturing Dramillions and using them for training. The Dramillion Fishlegs encountered comes to rescue the rest of his pack, but is soon overpowered and caged. When the hunters let the dragons free for hunting, Fishlegs and Astrid come to their rescue. They manage to break the manacles around the dragons' tails by combining Meatlug and Stormfly's blasts. The Dramillions copy their actions and are able to free themselves and their packmates. Fishlegs then leaves happily, knowing he has saved the Dramillions. In "King of Dragons, Part 1", the combinations of all five lenses in the Dragon Eye make up a Titan Wing Dramillion, making the riders believe it is the King of Dragons. They then go to Dramillion Island, where they find that the Dragon Hunters already got there. During the fight, the Dramillions began attacking both Riders and Hunters. A Titan Wing Dramillion appears in the middle of the battle, firing at everyone. The Hunters manage to capture the large dragon after hitting it with a harpoon. Later, the riders find the Dramillion in the middle of the ocean and take it to Defenders of the Wing. There, they discover that the Titan Wing is not the King of Dragons, but that his fire shows the location of the King in the Dragon Eye. Several Dramillions, including the Titan Wing, appear in the final battle in "King of Dragons, Part 2". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Dramillion was released in this game in a Valentine update, two weeks before the sixth season of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge was released. ''School of Dragons'' On June 19, 2018, the Dramillion was introduced in this game. Trivia *The Dramillion's name was first revealed in the Valentine's Day update for Dragons: Rise of Berk. *The Dramillion's small forelimbs resemble those of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and its behavior is akin to that of a Velociraptor. **This is a coincidence due to its similarity to the Speed Stinger. *The Dramillion is distantly related to the Changewing. This explains the Titan Wing Dramillion's ability to use camouflage. *Dramillions have their own fire, but this is only seen twice. *When the dark blue Dramillion saved one of its pack members from a Dragon Hunter, it shot a Acetylene-Oxygen-shaped blast like that of a Night Fury. This might mean that said Dramillion encountered a Night Fury long before its debut episode. **However, Hiccup said that he and the riders flew over islands similar to Dramillion Island before, which means that the aforementioned Dramillion might’ve saw Toothless fire a shot, causing it to learn said ability. *Dramillion is the first dragon to have a shot limit up to 40. ** Although, if their other abilities are accounted for, along with their pack mentality, their shot limit is technically much greater. References Site Navigation pl:Dramillion Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Strong Dragons